


From a Simp to a Boyfriend, a Novel by Clone Commander Thorn

by Snapp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Time Favorites, Dogma accidentally calls Fox an animal that isn't a fox and Thorn loves it, Dogma deserved better and I'm giving it to him before Umbara, Established Foxma, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox is having a time, Getting Together, Hugs all around, M/M, Thorn is a SIMP, send tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: I come with my neon red pool noodle-FoxmaThornA short fic of how Thorn walks in on Foxma taking a snooze and it all snowballs from there.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn, Dogma/Thorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	From a Simp to a Boyfriend, a Novel by Clone Commander Thorn

_Thorn chuckled as Dogma curled into his arms. Dogma was snoozing quietly while Fox was on the other side, scrolling through his datapad to complete his ever growing pile._

_Thorn’s hands were on both of their heads, they were snuggling into him. Dogma was snoring quietly on his side and Fox’s stylus was tapping on the datapad._

_Dogma rolled over so his nose was brushing Fox’s arm, Thorn smiled down at the pair._

_“R’staring.” Fox grumbled, brows furrowed as he tossed another datapad and grabbed a new one. His other hand was buried in Dogma’s hair, petting it softly with a small smile on his face._

_“Sl’p t’me.” Dogma grumbled from between them, rolling back over so he was on Thorn’s chest. He buried his face in Thorn’s neck, his scruff brushing against him._

_“You heard M’ika.” Thorn sniggered as Dogma worried skin between his teeth as a fuck you ._

_“M’ika is sleeping right now,” Fox waved him off._

_Thorn smirked as Dogma kicked Fox with a grunt. Fox looked down at Dogma who was giving him a shit eating grin from Thorn’s neck._

_Fox sighed, shut off his datapad, moving them to the side table. He stretched and yawned, curling into Thorn’s side, draping his leg over them. Thorn smiled and reached over to scratch Fox’s hair as well as Dogma’s._

_Both men purred quietly, and Thorn fought back laughter as they melted into his hands._

_Thorn sighed and squirmed so he was underneath his partners, rolling Dogma so he was in between them instead of just on Thorn._

_Dogma gave a small growl and lightly kicked Thorn._

_Grumpy bastard, but Fox and Thorn’s grumpy bastard._

_Fox gave a small snicker and pulled Dogma close to him so his back was pressed to his chest. Thorn wiggled closer, so they were all piled on each other._

_Thorn heard Dogma purr and a cold hand wiggled between him and Fox. Both sucked in their guts slightly in surprise as Dogma snorted softly._

_“Rude,” Fox murmured._

_“Very much,”_

_“You love me,”_

_“Unfortunately,” both rasped at the same time._

_“You guys hurt me,” Dogma hissed, squinting his eyes at Thorn, “I am being so very attacked.”_

_“Good,”_

_“That’s the point.” Thorn booped his nose and Dogma nipped at his finger._

_“Rude,”_

_Dogma stuck his tongue out at them both. Bright golden eyes glowing with soft amusement and half lidded._

_Thorn leaned down and kissed him softly and then moved to press a chaste kiss to Fox's lips._

* * *

Thorn walked down the halls, Fox hadn’t reported to the barracks and Thorn knew that the bastard hadn’t slept since Centaxday.

He typed in his comm code, letting himself into the dimmed office. His eyes widened at the sight.

A younger trooper, not a guard, was snoozing on Fox’s lap.

Fox was also sleeping, his head was slumped over the trooper’s shoulder, snoring softly. Both seemed to stir at the sudden brightening of the room. He tensed as Fox blearily opened his eyes to see Thorn standing there.

He gave him a blank tired stare, seeming to register his presence but was too tired to give a shit. Then he suddenly seemed to wake up, narrowing his eyes at Thorn as his partner fell out of his lap with a surprised shout.

Thorn winced at the thump on the floor and the small groan. Fox’s eyes darted from him and his partner, seeming unsure of what he’s seen.

The trooper sat up and Thorn could see a slight tuft of hair and a small amount of tan skin. Brilliant gold eyes peaked over the side of the desk, glaring accusingly at Fox until following his gaze to see Thorn standing there. His eyes widened and he flushed dark maroon. 

It was cute. Thorn wondered who this trooper was and where Fox found him so he could be jealous that he didn’t get to him first.

Fox’s narrowed eyes became too much and Thorn knew it was time to defend himself or run.

_Running seems like a good choice_

Thorn turned on his heel and speed-walked away with a wave.

He sat on his bunk, sighing as he put his head in his hands. Fox has a partner.

Since when does Fox have a partner?

Does Fox fuck?

Try saying that ten times fast…

_Foxfucks foxfucks Foxfucks fofuck fuahfauh-_

_Not the time Thorn, get back on track._

Fox has a boyfriend. 

When?

Where?

Why? _Thorn knew why, Fox was hot._

How?

Who?

That was a good question, who the fuck was that?

He looked young, probably recently deployed. An edge of a dark maroon facial decal over his right eye. His cut was triangular and his hair was longer than average. Shiny enough to suggest use of gel but dull enough to suggest infrequent washings.

Armor would help. 

_Think Thorn think? Did you see any armor?_

No.

Thorn was too busy being shocked over Fox having a partner in his lap. 

Thorn you need to pay attention to your surroundings damnit. There’s a mystery trooper who’s with Fox's new partner.

And Thorn needs to get to the bottom of this osik.

_Fast._

Bar.

Troopers who weren't Guardsmen hung out at 79s off duty. Sabacc was technically illegal on Coruscant so they usually picked 79's. 

He grabbed his favorite speeder and set off, taking the back way so Fox wouldn't catch him gods forbid.

Parking his speeder, Thorn walked in, boots clattering against the pavement as he opened the door. 

Thorn’s eyes travelled across the bar. Torrent was in town; no doubt some chaos would be amiss. He sipped from his beer and choked slightly as he spotted a familiar cut. 

Fox’s partner was here, with Torrent, wearing Torrent.

_Holy shit Fox is dating one of Rex’s boys._

How does that happen? Fox _hated_ Torrent, he hated them too but that’s not important. Those fuckers create chaos like they breathe air. Paint, explosions, glitter bombs, stealing, vandalism, Torrent has done it all and Fox is usually damn near five seconds away from a heart attack whenever they are planet side. 

Now that Thorn’s thinking about it, Fox usually seemed happier whenever Torrent was planet side. 

_Damn bitch you blind as fuck._

Thank you inner Thorn. Your commentary is much appreciated.

He looked to the side and watched him out of the corner of his eye. The trooper was leaning on a man with a topknot, the pair were looking at an ARC trooper with exasperation. 

Thorn rolled his eyes at Shit-Starter.

_ARC Trooper Fives_

Topknot clearly had a thing for him based on his dreamy stare. Fox’s trooper looked amused and irritated. Not approving of his brother’s choice but not not approving of it either.

Tattoo and Topknot exchanged a look and Topknot gestured to Thorn.

_Foiled again_

Drat.

Topknot laughed as Fox’s trooper rolled his eyes and nodded to him.

Tattoo stood up and padded towards him with a small grin. He nodded to the door and Thorn followed.

He stood outside and shivered at the slight chill. He waited a moment and the trooper walked out with a shy grin.

“Commander Thorn,” he greeted.

“Clone trooper…” Thorn prompted, blushing slightly. _Damn he didn’t know his name._

“Dogma,” Tattoo, Dogma responded with a light grin, “you can call me M’ika.”

“Dogma,” he rolled the name around. It sounded like a bit of an insult, but the kid didn’t seem to mind it. 

Dogma nodded and gave him a soft smile and Thorn’s face heated up further.

“What brings you to 79s?” Dogma asked.

“Torrent,” Thorn rolled his eyes and gestured to Mischief-Maker and Shit-Starter talking while Chaos-Causer was nowhere to be seen.

_Not good for Thorn._

He began to make his way out but Dogma snorted. Thorn looked at him and he elaborated, “you’re too late.”

Thorn paled and whirled around to see if he could save his speeder while Dogma snickered and gave him a small wave.

He ran to where he parked his speeder and almost fell to the ground, shit his speeder was gone.

* * *

Fox is obviously laughing at him. He had to be.

“What.” Thorn argued back as Fox’s cheeks puffed slightly.

“I’m...I’m sorry _what did you say_ ,” 

“ _Torrent_ ,” Thorn gasped out, “why _Torrent_?”

“I’m not dating him because he’s _Torrent_ ,” Fox said incredulously, “I’m dating him because he’s Dogma.” 

“But-”

“Thorn do you really think that I would date someone with _Torrent_ , just because he’s _Torrent_.”

Thorn was still shocked. Dogma was hot, that’s something that none of them could deny. From his sharp jaw to beautiful golden eyes. From what Thorn has gotten from stalking -watching- him, he knows that he’s a bit of a stick in the mud. Very naive and can tend to have a thing for authority. He’s a good kid, just a very shiny one.

Thorn cocked his head at Fox; he was curious as to how they got together. Where did they meet? How did that conversation go?

Thorn may want tips. _Maybe._

Maybe to kinda see if he can get with them…

Like he could-

_Maybe…_

Thorn needed to pull himself together. He really needed to figure out himself and his feelings. It’s just a crush, a thing that should pass.

_But what if it didn’t?_

Then Thorn would pine forever he guessed.

It would be amazing if they accepted him.

He was torn out of his thoughts by Fox’s snicker. The other trooper looked softly at him as he stood up. 

“Gala, seventeen hundred, don’t be late,” he whispered. 

Thorn took a second to gather his bearings before turning to see Fox waltzing out without a care in the world. Looking stupidly handsome while doing so. 

_Ugh._

Thorn sighed and went to Thire’s office to see if he could bargain for his pressed dress shirt because Thorn hasn’t gotten his dry cleaned since the Zillo Beast incident. He had to make an impression after all. 

_Odd?_

_Oh well._

Thorn slowly clipped off his armor, knowing he still had time to kill. He stepped into the shared Command Refresher and began to scrub. 

He started with his hair, knowing it was going to take the longest. He washed it quickly and conditioned it. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist he went over the foggy mirror. He snickered slightly as he took the time to draw a smiley face. He sighed and wiped it off with a slight grin. 

He really needed to grow up. But alas, his hair had priority. 

He reached down to his cabinet, punching in his code and getting out his hair dryer, gold dye, comb and scissors. 

He could use a trim. 

He looked back up and began to play with his hair. Brushing it out and measuring the length between his fingers as he held up the scissors. He slowly began to trim the edges of his hair, making sure to maintain the scruffy look that seemed to draw annoyed stares from Fox and Stone and a shaken head from Thire. He didn’t know Dogma’s opinion but he was Torrent so there had to be a little fun in him somewhere. 

Grabbing Fox’s electric razor, he worked to manage the edges of his fluffier hair back where necessary. He debated momentarily shaving his usual rose but opted out this go around. He needed to be ready before, not thirty minutes late. 

Finishing that up he touched up his facial scruff and his eyebrows. 

Did he add an eyebrow slit? Yeah, it made him look cooler, sue him. 

After finishing that up he opened the box of hair dye and got to work. Pulling on his gloves he pulled out the bottle and poured some on his hand. He went in, trying to keep most of it on his tips but didn’t care too much of it went lower. It added to the aesthetic. 

Rinsing and repeating once, he plugged in the blow dryer. He set it on low and began the final process of his hair maintenance. Rubbing through his hair and letting it dry nice and fluffy, but keeping the edges straight instead of the wild curls Cody has or the nice waves Fox worked to maintain. 

He stared himself down in the mirror, messing with his fringes and seeing if he should do any last minute trimming of brushing. Deciding that his hair looked all good he set out for the second and final part of his process. 

Thorn checked his crono to show he had thirty minutes left

He grabbed his white undershirt and pulled that on. Pulling it snug over his body. 

He grabbed his jacket, making sure all of his ribbons were in place before pulling it on and buttoning it. He quickly put on pressed slacks and dress socks with boots. 

_He really liked the way they sounded on the floor. Almost akin to heels in his mind._

Thorn checked himself out in the mirror. Smoothing back his ruffled hair and brushing non-existent dust off of his uniform. He quickly strapped a knife to his thigh and concealed his blaster.

He grabbed his coat and strutted out. Locking the door behind him and making his way to the front of the hall, standing off to the side waiting for Fox.

Fox approached, with his own dress uniform. He had a considerable amount of ribbons. He had just shaved and his hair was gelled back. His uniform was pressed to perfection and his eyes were significantly lighter.

He waited for Fox to lead him inside but Fox only gave him a look.

“Wait a few minutes, we still have another date arriving,”

Thorn instantly knew who it was. A giddy feeling spread through his chest and excitement-nervousness followed with a steady thrum.

They watched passed the ever flowing group of senators and guests padding in as they looked for a familiar tattoo.

Thorn turned to Fox, whom he was surprised to find looking at him and not out for his boyfriend. 

“What?” Thorn asked.

Fox seemed to snap out of it and spoke with a tiny crack in his voice, “nothing.” 

“C’mon what is it?” Thorn pushed teasingly, “never thought you’d bag me for one of these?” 

“Of course I could,” Fox waved him off with a crooked grin.

“Mmm, you sure about that?” 

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Fox groused.

Thorn paused with a slight blush. He was here for Fox. He was here only because Fox asked him to be.

Were he and Dogma having issues?

He turned back to Fox and he was looking out at the crowd with a thoughtful look on his face.

Eventually Fox’s breath hitched, Thorn looked over in his friend’s line of sight and saw him.

Dogma’s hair wasn’t slicked back, but braided in tight braids to his scalp that looked like it took a long time.

As the rest of his body came into view Thorn’s eyes widened. Fox’s breathy chuckle next him he was equally attracted to what they saw.

Dogma was in a striking red dress. The tight fabric wrapped around his body, showing all of the right curves. Fine white glitters across the bust and scattered in the skirt like stars. White stiletto heels that he seemed all too comfortable in as he walked towards them. 

Completing the look was red lipstick and wings accenting his eyes along with red and white powder. Thorn couldn’t stop staring if he tried. 

He stopped in front of them. Leaning on his left heel, as his eyes flicked from him to Fox, giving them both a soft smile.

Fox was the first to approach, giving him a chaste kiss and whispering something Thorn couldn’t hear. Dogma turned to him, giving him a soft smile and Thorn dipped and kissed the back of his hand.

It was common courtesy here. Even if they weren’t technically guests. Dogma’s face turned a delicious red. Thorn smiled at him and Fox as he rose back up, taking them both by hand and leading them into the ballroom.

Dogma laughed softly and Fox grunted. Thorn chuckled and pulled them to a secluded part of the room, so they could see if any trouble arose but be sheltered enough not to be bothered. They all got appreciative looks on their way down. Dogma got the most flirtatious comments and Thorn could see Fox resisting to punch someone out. Thorn couldn’t blame him, he felt the same.

“You look good in red,” Thorn complimented because he did. It really suited him, so much more than blue.

“Thank you.” Dogma accepted the compliment with a small blush and leaning back against the wall.

“It looks so much better on you than blue,” Fox smirked, nipping his ear and Dogma rolled his eyes, it’s clear this is a conversation they’ve had before, “it doesn’t do anything for your complexion.” 

“Are you saying I look ugly in blue?” Dogma asked, tone severe but the slight upturn of his lips suggested it was all teasing.

“Yes,” Fox said without hesitation.

Dogma’s scandalized look was weirdly cute. His eyes got big and cheeks puffed as his nose scrunched. He turned to Thorn with an incredulous look and asked, “can you believe this?”

“No he’s right,” Thorn said, chuckling at Dogma’s pout and Fox’s smirk, “you should consider adding red to your armor.”

“Ugh you too?” Dogma sighed, leaning on Thorn’s shoulder and he was frozen. Dogma was weirdly cool against his skin, it felt nice but was strange, all of his brothers ran warm, seems Dogma didn’t.

Thorn pushed against him slightly, to acknowledge it. Fox’s nod approval and Dogma nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Fox stood to his otherside, watching the crowd with a scrutinizing look.

“You alright?” Thorn asked and Fox turned to him with a questioning look, “you seem a little constipated.”

Dogma snorted and Fox gave him an angry look, which caused them both to snicker. 

“Rude,”

“That’s what you get for telling me I look ugly in blue, it brings out my eyes, Mongoose,” 

Fox’s look of potential murder didn’t faze Dogma; Thorn laughed harder.

_Mongoose._

_Why hasn’t he thought of that._

_That’s brilliant and he’s gonna use it._

Fox glared at them both before huffing, “I’m going to go get drinks, try not to go to a secondary location.”

“Will do,” 

“Of course _Mongoose_ ,” Thorn smirked.

Fox glared at him and walked off as Dogma snorted in surprise and gave him a bright smile.

Thorn chuckled and looked at him, holding out his arms and asked, “dance?”

His eyes widened, his body moving faster than his mind and talking his arms and moving into position. He wrapped his arms around Dogma’s waist, pulling him against his body as they swayed. The fabric against his hands rubbed against his callouses, feeling soft and smooth. Dogma’s breath against his neck was a nice contrast to the cold of his hands. 

The younger clone was looking at him with a curious expression, seeming to gauge his reaction. Waiting for Thorn to do something. 

_To kiss him? To touch him? Thorn didn’t know._

He was content to stay where he was, enjoying their closeness. Dogma seemed to relax in his arms, leaning into him, his cold nose pressed to the column of his throat.

Thorn’s breath hitched and he unconsciously pulled the other clone closer. His hand brushed against bare skin and he realized that it was an open-backed dress.

_Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing._

They continued to sway until Thorn heard footsteps and they separated. Both curtseyed dramatically and Fox huffed. Thorn kissed Dogma’s hand again as Fox handed him champaign, noticeably there wasn’t any for Thorn.

“Wow,” 

Fox rolled his eyes and Dogma did the same, but to Fox.

“Gonna make me go all by my lonesome?” Thorn asked teasingly.

“Yes, it’s my turn with M’ika, come back soon,” Fox smirked and gave him a flirtatious hand wave.

Thorn rolled his eyes and made his way to the buffet table. As soon as he was out of their line of vision he stopped and leaned against a pillar. 

_Gods_.

What just happened? Did that just-

_No karking way._

This must be an amazing dream. It had to be, that's the only way this is happening. 

He pinched his arm, taking a breath and looking up to the bright lights. He looked around at the sheer grandeur of the halls.

_His dreams were weirdly elaborate._

Whatever, might as well enjoy it. He never wanted to wake up.

He grabbed a glass and made his way back to the pair. 

Dogma stood there next to Fox, golden lights of the hall dancing across his face, making his eyes shine brighter than they usually do. 

Thorn couldn’t help but stare. He looks so beautiful in the light. Fox seemed to agree. His arms were wrapped around Dogma’s waist with a soft smile and kissed his cheek. Thorn had to push down the feelings that bubbled in his chest. 

He took a place next to Dogma’s left, closing off the circle. Dogma looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

Thorn nodded to him and Fox, taking a sip. Fox gave him a bright grin; Dogma gave him his own. 

“Let’s take a walk.” Fox suggested and Dogma seemed all for that idea, taking Thorn’s hand and Fox grabbed his other. Both pulled him out to the gardens.

They walked past the couple of senators’ teens who were doing unsanitary things to each other in the bushes. 

_Do these horny bastards take one night off?_

A thump was heard from a few miles up and Thorn sighed.

_Guess not._

Fox rolled his eyes and Dogma was slightly flushed.

He found himself being dragged to the more abandoned part of the garden, both in maintenance and lack of horny teenagers.

“You guys know if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask,” Thorn grinned flirtatiously.

Both laugh softly and Thorn took a moment to think about it.

_Rare he knows, him thinking._

Fox’s laugh is raspy. Quieter and higher than other brothers’, usually a ‘heh’. But when he was actually amused his laugh was a snicker. His laugh lines showed and his sharp white canines were bared as his cheeks puffed and reddened. 

Dogma’s laugh was quiet, his chuckling broken up by a series of snorts. His nose seemed to scrunch whenever he gave any emotional reaction besides his resting bitch face. His jaw clenched and his thoat worked as he leaned in slightly.

Both were so different. Fox and Dogma were such fundamentally different people and Thorn found himself loving both so much.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Fox led them to a bench, there was overgrowth on the side of the stone, green vines curling around cracked marble supports. Fox sat and the bench wobbled a little. His feet pressed against the floor as he balanced himself out, both Dogma and Thorn exchanged a look. Thorn sat in the middle and Dogma on his otherside.

The three took a moment to get situated before both Fox and Dogma leaned on Thorn’s shoulder.

“About that…” Fox murmured.

Thorn turned to Fox who was blushing, dark red spread across his face. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he heard Dogma groan on his other side. 

Thorn turned to him and he felt lips on his own. His eyes shut as he leaned into it slightly before Dogma pulled back. His face was flushed and his eyes were darting around.

Thorn was stuck in Fox’s shocked state, he tried to speak but he couldn’t get words out. Dogma was panting slightly and looking back at him.

“Wha-” Thorn croaked as Fox tapped his shoulder and gave him his own chaste kiss. What was left of Thorn’s brain melted as Fox and himself separated. 

Thorn was looking between the two of them. Both were looking apprehensively at Thorn, waiting for his reaction. Fox’s eyes were searching his face, they made brief eye contact before Thorn pulled him into a kiss.

He heard an annoyed whine behind him. He nipped Fox’s lip and turned to Dogma, who was pouting at him. Thorn chuckled and pulled the younger trooper into another kiss. Dogma groaned loudly and allowed Thorn entry into his mouth. 

Dogma was the better kisser of the two, much to Thorn’s surprise. His leg was hooked over Thorn’s hip as he leaned into the kiss. 

They separated and Thorn panted and looked at Dogma, who gave him a soft grin. Fox leaned on his other side and nipped his ear.

“Stay with us,” he whispered. 

Dogma nodded and worried his teeth on the side of his neck, leaving a small red mark. The cool air caused it to sting slightly. 

“Please,” Dogma whispered.

Thorn turned to both of them, “Oka-okay.”

They gave him twin bright grins and kissed his cheek. 

Fox grabbed their hands and pulled them in the direction of their barracks. Thorn had an inkling of what’s going to happen and was excited.

* * *

Thorn woke up feeling very warm and snuggly. There was breathing in his neck and a foot pressed to his hip. 

It was a _cold_ foot.

Thorn groaned as his hand brushed against a hard plains of muscle. He shut his eyes and burrowed into long hair with his nose. It smelt really good, a bit musky but also like lemons and sugar. 

He heard a loud and familiar yawn and shifting in the bed as the mattress squeaked. He looked over with a small smile. 

His eyes widened at the man in his arms.

_Dogma._

Holy shit Fox’s trooper was in his arms.

He couldn’t move. The laws of “a man sleeping on your arm and looking adorable doing it” prohibited it.

It was the rules, basically written into a reg manual and underlined three times and highlighted. Thorn wasn’t going back to prison for breaking such a law. That is if he survived long enough because Fox would probably kill him.

Fox rolled over and gave him a soft smile.

_Fox!_

Holy shit why is Fox here? Speaking of that, why is Dogma here?

Why is he here?

Dogma stirs softly and both his and Fox’s eyes dart down to the man in their arms.

“Pretty ain’t he?” Fox whispered indulgently, bringing a hand up to pet his hair. Dogma melted into the hand, purring in his sleep as they both cracked a smile.

“Yeah,” Thorn murmured, “yeah, you both are.”

Fox’s neck and ears flushed. Thorn dipped his head and wondered if he went too far.

Would they kick him out?

Fox smiled again and shifted so he was leaning over Dogma, looking intently in Thorn’s eyes.

“Do you want this?” he whispered earnestly, gesturing to himself and Dogma. Thorn’s eyes widened as he registered what Fox was offering. 

“You...you guys want me?” Thorn asked incredulously.

Dogma shifted and looked up at him with a lazy grin, “wouldn't have le’ you here if not,”

Thorn looked down at the handsome trooper in his arms, looked back up at Fox and down and up.

Both were amazing, Thorn hadn't been stalking, he _wasn’t._

He just knew what he was looking for. And now that he knew why Fox would give his comm and indulgent look, why he took more patrols alone. Dogma was shy but smart as a whip. As soon as Thorn got to know him personally, he was hilarious and sharp. He could be a bit ditzy on occasion, sometimes having some trouble with certain stimulation. He could occasionally struggle with loud noises and bright lights.

Thorn adored them both. They grew on him too fast and before long he started to fall. Dogma was a breath of fresh air and Fox was a familiar comfort. And he wanted to be with them so much. And now that he has that option, he doesn’t know what to say.

_He wants to say yes. He really wants to be a part of this. But what if he messes up, what if he accidentally messed things up for not just himself and them_

Both gave him soft looks. Dogma reached up and kissed his cheek, Fox leaned to the side and did the same to his other side.

Thorn’s face was bright red. It had to be.

Both of them had soft expressions, Dogma continued to press light kisses to his cheek and Fox was petting his hair.

Thorn melted into the touch, both men were smiling.

“You won’t mess things up,” Dogma whispered.

“Well…” Fox started and they both turned to him, “dying is kind of a turnoff.”

Thorn and Dogma broke out in laughter. Thorn hit Fox in the arm and Dogma just moved towards Fox. 

“Don’t die and everything should be good,” Dogma agreed.

“I hope you both adhere to this standard.” Thorn said and both nodded in agreement.

The frontlines were dangerous, they both recognized that Dogma would be out there without them for a long time. 

He wondered how Dogma felt about this; if Dogma would feel like he might be left out. They would be together here on Coruscant and Dogma was going to be out far away.

“I’ll be alright,” Dogma said quietly, “I’ll miss you both but I’m happy that you’ll have each other while I’m gone.” 

“What about you?” Thorn asked with concern.

Dogma kissed him and smiled, “I expect frequent comms and holo calls while I’m out on a private channel.”

Thorn nodded eagerly and kissed him to show his agreement and Fox kissed his forehead. Thorn turned to Dogma and had a thought,

"So, wanna tell me what Torrent did with my speeder?"


End file.
